Wrestling Heaven
Wrestling Heaven is a video game wrestling company that was inspired by WEDF and New-WWE. However, it was going to be a wrestling company that was put together by using highlight reels. Wrestling Heaven currently has two weekly episodic shows:Raw and SmackDown. Raw and SmackDown are Wrestling Heaven's two brands. ECWH was the third brand, but it was short-lived. Showdown was the show where undercarders get their chance to shine. NXT was a show where 8 rookies have a chance to become a Wrestling Heaven Superstar. Burn is just a filler show. Wrestling Heaven also occasionally televises House Shows. Click Per Views contain matches for Championships, to heat up a rivalry, or to make a great dream match. Wrestling Heaven mades its debut on February 11, 2011. Wrestling Heaven was a member of both the CAW Revolution and the CAW Wrestling Partnership. Season 1 Results Raw Superstars SmackDown Superstars Tag Teams & Stables NXT Rookies (Before NXT Ended) Cameron Jones (Pro: CM Punk) (Eliminated) Jameak Stevenson (Pro: Chris Masters) Joe Thorn (Pro: Big Show) (Eliminated) John Clavens (Pro: Jeff Jarrett) (Eliminated) Paul Jackson (Pro: Poison Bee) (Eliminated) Phil Johnson (Pro: Luke Gallows) Rick Westington (Pro: Zack Ryder) (Eliminated) Tim Salzburg (Pro: Dragon Slayer) (WINNER!) Wrestling Heaven Mangement *Mr. McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Chairman *Shane McMahon - Wrestling Heaven Vice President (Competed once) and Raw General Manager *Triple H - SmackDown General Manager *Paul Heyman - Former ECWH General Manager, Showboating Liberties General Manager, and Manager Wrestling Heaven Championships Wrestling Heaven Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (Wrestling Heaven or World Heavyweight) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental or United States), and a Tag championship (World Tag Team or Wrestling Heaven Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far, nobody has been able to accomplish this. List of Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in Wrestling Heaven. A triple crown requires a World Championship (Wrestling Heaven, World Heavyweight, or ECWH), midcard (Intercontinental or United States), and a tag team title (World Tag Team or Wrestling Heaven Tag Team). List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Wrestling Heaven Grand Slam Another achievement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (Wrestling Heavyweight, or ECWH), a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental or United States),a Tag championship (World Tag Team or Wrestling Heaven Tag Team) and A Tertiary Championship (Television, Cruiserweight, Hardcore, Extreme, or Million Dollar). The Grand Slam can be won once they acheive all four Championships in Wrestling Heaven. List of Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. List of potential Grand Slam Champions 'Other Wrestling Heaven Achievements:' Grand Slam Champion Hall Of Famer Honrable Rumble Winner King Of The Ring Mr. Money In The Bank Slammy Award Winner Triple Crown Champion Wrestling Heaven Cruiserweight Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven ECWH Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Extreme Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Hardcore Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Million Dollar Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven Women's Championship (Defunct) Wrestling Heaven World Tag Team Championship' (Defunct)' Wrestling Heaven Alumni & Former Unofficial Wrestling Heaven Wrestlers *Alex Riley *Alex Striker *Andre The Giant *Andrew Hunter *Ben *Blue Meanie *Bobo (Commentator) *Brandon Adams *Bret Hart *The Brian Kendrick *Brock Lesnar *British Bulldog *Caylen Croft *C. Carter (Commentator) *Charlie Haas *Chavo Guerrero (Cruiserweight Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Chris Cruz (Hardcore Champion (1x), Television Champion (1x)) *Cody Rhodes (Cruiserweight Champion (1x)) *Corkey Jordan (Commentator) *Darren Young *David Hart Smith *Dragon Slayer (World Heavyweight Champion (3x, Inaugural)) *Druid *Eric (Ring Announcer) *Eugene *Evan Bourne (World Tag Team Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Ezekiel Jackson (World Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Finlay *Gail Kim *Gillberg *Goldust *The Great Khali *The Green Hornet *Hurricane *Husky Harris *Jake Roberts (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x)) *JBL *Jeff Jarrett *Jimmy Snuka *Joey Roberts (Commentator) *John Reynolds (Commentator) *JTG *Justin Gabriel (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Kofi Kingston (United States Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Lemarcus Carter *Lex Luger *Luke Gallows *Marc Mero *Marty Jannetty *Matt Morgan *Matt Taven *Melina *Michael McGillicutty *Michael Tarver *Mick Foley *Mike Knox *Mr. Anderson *Natalya *Paul Bearer *Paul London *Primo (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Randy Savage *Raven *Ref *Rhino *Ric Flair *Ricky Ortiz *Ricky Steamboat *Roddy Piper *Roderick Strong *R-Truth (Wrestling Heaven Tag Team Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Ryan Lee *Sabu (Million Dollar Champion (1x), Extreme Champion (1x)) *Santino Marella *Shad Gaspard (World Tag Team Champion (1x)) *Sheamus *Shelton Benjamin *Sin Cara *Skip Sheffield *Stephanie McMahon (Raw General Manager) *Steven (Commentator) *Stevie Richards *Ted DiBiase (Million Dollar Champion (1x, Inaugural)) *Terry Funk (Extreme Champion (1x)) *Theodore Long (SmackDown General Manager) *Tiffany (SmackDown Assistant General Manager) *Tim Salzburg (NXT Winner) *Todd Grisham *Tommy Dreamer *Trent Barreta (Cruiserweight Champion (1x)) *Trey Curtis (United States Champion (1x)) *Tyson (Intercontinental Champion (1x)) *Tyson Kidd *Ultimate Warrior *Umaga *Vance Archer (United States Champion (1x), Hardcore Champion (1x) (Final)) *Vladimir Kozlov *Wade Barrett *William Regal You can find Wrestling Heaven on this website: http://www.youtube.com/user/MrPoisonBee Season 1 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Retaliation Wrestling Heaven Reconnaissance Day Wrestling Heaven Intense Rules Wrestling Heaven The Great American Bash Wrestling Heaven Night Of Champions Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point Wrestling Heaven Havoc In A Cell Wrestling Heaven Showboating Liberties Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak Wrestling Heaven TLC Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble Wrestling Heaven Destruction Chamber Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza Season 2 CPVs Wrestling Heaven Retaliation 2 Wrestling Heaven Reconnaissance Day 2 Wrestling Heaven The Great American Bash 2 Wrestling Heaven SummerSmash 2 Wrestling Heaven Bursting Point 2 Wrestling Heaven Survivor Streak 2 Wrestling Heaven Honorable Rumble 2 Wrestling Heaven Destructon Chamber 2 Wrestling Heaven WrestlePalooza 2 Awards and Other Accomplishments Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:CAW Leagues Category:CWP Category:In Need of Finishing Category:CWP Leagues Category:Leagues with bad booking Category:Defunct CAW Feds